Supreme Leader Snoke
Supreme Leader Snoke is the founder and leader of the First Order and the central antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He first appears in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and is Kylo Ren and General Hux's master and a powerful entity of the Dark Side of the Force. He is motion captured and voiced by Andy Serkis, who is also known for his role as Gollum, King Kong and Caesar. Physical Description Snoke is a male individual who served as Kylo Ren's master approximately thirty years after the Battle of Endor and a very powerful practitioner of the dark side of the Force. He appears as a very thin and frail being with large hands. His hologram used on the Starkiller Base projected him several times larger (around 25-30 feet) than his natural appearance, towering over Kylo Ren and General Hux similar to the Emperor making his true height up to 7-8 feet, as Andy Serkis said. Snoke had an elongated face with pale, scarred skin and dark black eyes. He sported a large scar from the top of his head, all the way down to his brow. Snoke also has a scar or burn on his right cheek. Snoke wore a simple cloak similar to those worn by Sith Lords. Snoke tended to speak slowly and enunciate his desires with a forceful undertone. Star Wars Episode Vll:The Force Awakens After the escape of Poe Dameron by help of the deserting stormtrooper Finn, General Hux and Kylo Ren are called before Snoke. Snoke tells them that if the droid BB-8, whom Dameron gave the map leading to Luke Skywalker, brings the map to the Resistance a new Jedi Order will rise. Hux claims full responsibility for the failure and tells Snoke that Starkiller Base is ready to be used against the Republic. Snoke orders Hux to oversee the preparations and dismisses him. After the general has left, Snoke exclaims that there has been an awakening and asks Ren whether he felt it too. He then tells Ren that the droid they are searching is in the hands of Ren's father, Han Solo. Ren tells Snoke that Han means nothing to him but Snoke responds that despite his training, Ren has never faced such a task before. His hologram then fades away, leaving Ren alone in the room. After Ren has captured Rey, but is unable to read her mind, as she herself is strong with the Force, he reports to Snoke who can not believe that the scavenger girl bested his apprentice. When Snoke asks of news of the droid, Hux tells him that because he had the girl in his hands, Kylo deemed the droid irrelevant and stopped the search for him. To prevent the Resistance from finding Luke Skywalker, Snoke tells Hux to prepare the base's weapon to destroy the home planet of the Resistance. Snoke then tells Ren to bring Rey to him, but she has already escaped her prison cell. After Han Solo calls out to Kylo Ren (by his name Ben) to come home and depart Snoke, his son asserts that Snoke is wise while Han claims that Snoke will crush Ben once he gets what he wants. It is unspecified what Snoke wants, it could be obedience from all over the galaxy or Luke Skywalker's location, if not both. It is also unknown whether Kylo Ren believed Han's warning that Snoke will crush him and that Kylo Ren secretly made plans to kill Snoke later on to prevent that from happening. Nonetheless, Han's lecture to him about Snoke did not change his relation with his son, and his son executed him anyways. When it becomes imminent that Starkiller Base has reached a critical condition and will be destroyed under the attack of the Resistance, Snoke calls General Hux to him and orders him to evacuate the base as well as to bring Kylo Ren to him, promising he will complete Ren's training. Star Wars Episode VIII: Snoke will be featured in the Star Wars: Episode VIII. Star Wars Episode lX: Snoke will meet his ultimate fate in Star Wars Episode lX possibly leading to his death. Personality Snoke is the founder and the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and appeared to be a calculating and reserved military leader as well as a powerful master of the dark side. Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren described Snoke as "wise", while Han Solo and Leia Organa believed he is extremely manipulative and that he exploited Force-sensitive individuals, such as Kylo Ren, only for their power. Snoke is very old, having a vast knowledge of the past and of the Force. He displayed tendencies unusual for practitioners of the dark side, displaying an interest in Kylo Ren due to his embodiment of a balance between both the light and dark sides of the Force, as opposed to only one aspect. Snoke showed little emotion, appeared very calm, and didn't appear to be in any form of worry or distress despite the circumstances against him and the First Order. When Starkiller Base was being destroyed, he calmly expressed his wishes without showing any form of anger or annoyance, a stark contrast to his apprentice Kylo Ren, who is prone to violent outbursts when faced with frustration. Behind the Scenes * His appearance was created using motion capture (CGI). * His name was officially unveiled on May 28, 2015. * Many fans theorize that Snoke is in truth Darth Plagueis, who used his deep knowledge of the force to survive somehow. Though it was said he was turned to ashes and placed into the two sith urns in front of Palpatine's office. This is unverified, as Andy Serkis recently stated that Snoke is "just Snoke". * Some fans even speculated that Snoke is really Jar-Jar Binks in a Reddit theory, though this generally isn't considered a serious possibility. However, one MoviePilot theory proposed that Plagueis, Snoke, and Binks were all the same being all along, and that Plagueis had disguised himself as a gungan using "Force projection" before later taking up the role of Snoke. * Snoke's face is similar to the face of Mason Verger. * Snoke's look is very similar to the look of the Dementors in the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. * Snoke is similar to Lord Voldemort: They are bald and ancient, they are leaders of a villainous cult, and they even serve as a father figure to one of their minions. Gallery Supremeleader.png|Snoke speaks with Hux and Ren Surpreme Leader Snoke_Headshot.jpg|Close-up over Snoke's face Snoke_and_Ren.jpg|Kylo Ren and the Supreme Leader discuss the recent turn of events Snoke_Hux_Ren.jpeg|Snoke before Hux and Ren Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Fascists Category:Military Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Dark Messiah Category:Strategic Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aliens Category:Non-Action Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Murderer Category:Propagandists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Extremists Category:Provoker Category:Evil Teacher Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Affably Evil